Friday Night
by garnet thrill
Summary: Cuddy/Stacy femslash. Don't read if you have adverse reactions to it. Prompt #298 for round 3 of the Cuddy Fest on LJ: Cuddy/Stacy. Table in the diagnostics conference room.


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, profit from this story or any others I have submitted to this website, and all rights to the characters belong to David Shore and whoever else originally created them. I would have thought that was fairly obvious, but I also feel the need to write this disclaimer. Ugh.  
Warning: Graphic girl-on-girl action, 'strong' language, and very bad attempts at humor.**

* * *

It always happened like this. They couldn't help themselves.

A seemingly tame chance meeting outside Lisa's office would turn into an anticipation-fueled exchange of eye-sex while they talked (again) about some legal problem that House was causing for the hospital.

Then, just as Stacy turned to leave…a perfectly-placed husky whisper in Lisa's right ear. That was all it took to send shivers straight down Lisa's spine, all the way down to somewhere a little lower than its base.

This time was different though. Every Friday night, they'd do it in the hospital; indulge the parts of them that thrived on adrenaline and risk-taking. They'd started in their offices, then moved on to places they knew would be deserted at that time of night. Yet, Stacy's plan for this week was a little too daring for Lisa's liking. By the time she'd registered what Stacy had said, her girlfriend was long gone.

"House's conference room."

The glass walls had always been proven to have shitty soundproofing. If, by chance, a janitor (or another doctor!) happened to be walking by…Lisa didn't even want to think about it. There was a part of her that would do anything Stacy asked—anything at all; and there was another part that really wanted to fuck Stacy in a room with glass walls. But even together, those parts were smaller than the rational Dean of Medicine that almost always prevailed.

Although… If House had a case, they'd have to find somewhere different. Somewhere less risky. With relief at her sudden flash of inspiration, she began to rifle through an e-mail folder created explicitly for this purpose: 'Requests for House.'

However, not too long after she'd deleted several extremely boring cases (prolonged hiccups, joint pain, migraines? Really?), something began to stop her. Wouldn't it be fun to let go, just once? To not have to worry about what everyone else might think? That niggling Dean of Medicine was fast shrinking in the face of a more dominating, hormone-and-sex-fueled Lisa. She resolutely closed her email and stood up. Opening her door, she almost ran straight into House, who 'accidentally' whacked her left breast with the handle of his cane.

"Boiiing!" he said, giving her a cheeky grin. "I thought it was the door."

"House," she started, planning to give him another lecture about appropriate behavior in the workplace. For some reason, though, probably because the administrator part of her had largely shrunk in the face of the sex fiend part, she gave up on trying to change House's ways. She gave up and simply said, "Don't you have a case or something?"

"Nope," he said, still grinning. "While you're sitting here trying to make rich people give the hospital money," he poked her again, though only on the shoulder, "I'm going to be at home getting some."  
"From a hooker," Lisa replied, trying not to roll her eyes.  
"Whatever, dude," House said, weakly imitating a surfer/hippie cross. "It's still more than I could ever say for you."

Without replying, she pushed past him, only allowing herself to smirk when she got into the elevator and pushed the button for the only floor she ever wanted to go to now. Stacy's floor.

She approached the legal department and peeked through the window next to Stacy's door. Unfortunately, her girlfriend was talking to some client. Stacy glanced up at her, and Lisa made an 'I'm going _there_' gesture. Stacy smiled, leading her client to turn around curiously and making Lisa run away as fast as she could in high heels. She suppressed a giggle and forced herself to walk calmly towards the elevators. After exiting on the fourth floor, she almost ran to House's conference room. Unfortunately, the light was still on, meaning at least one of his fellows was still inside. She was about to turn and walk away when Chase appeared behind the glass door, flipping the light switch and moving to lock the door.

"Um, Dr. Chase," Lisa said, approaching him. "Could you leave the door unlocked? House was, uh, supposed to give me something earlier and I never got it from him…"

"Good luck with that," Chase replied. "If it's paperwork, he probably hasn't done it. You're free to go ahead and look though. Go ahead and turn his office upside down if you like." He walked away with a smirk, obviously hoping that she would do so.

"Thank you," she muttered, more to herself than to him. She entered the conference room, the adrenaline almost too much for her to handle at this point. She set about clearing away some half-drunk coffee cups lying on the table, not wanting the coffee to stain either of their clothes when certain events occurred later.

As she put aside some of what was ostensibly House's paperwork (though the writing was all obviously Cameron's, as usual), the door opened. A choir of angels began singing as the beyond-beautiful figure entered and said breathlessly, "Hey." Lisa shook the imagery out of her head. _A choir of angels? Really?_

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked, looking a little concerned for Lisa's sanity.

Lisa grinned fiendishly. Moving closer, she dropped her voice. "No, I'm not feeling too well. I can't imagine what might make me feel better…" She slid her hand under Stacy's jacket and removed it, letting it fall onto the floor. Stacy responded with a kiss, the kind that took Lisa's breath away from the first millisecond. Before they knew it, they had stripped each other down to their underwear, nipping and sucking at each other almost desperately as they went.

"Dammit, I want you now," Stacy murmured, her voice a hot liquid that charged through Lisa, forcing her to push Stacy back onto the table, her fingers to push Stacy's panties aside and plunge inside her. Stacy moaned as Lisa set up an almost impossible rhythm, adding a third finger almost immediately and using her thumb to do wonders to Stacy's clit. She unclasped Stacy's bra with her other hand, fumbling slightly but never slowing down. Finally getting the bra off, she hungrily attacked Stacy's right nipple with her mouth, using her left hand to stimulate the other one. Stacy was letting out an almost constant groan now, her way of showing that she was very close.

With a final, garbled cry, Stacy clenched around Lisa's fingers, the adrenaline finally finding a release. Lisa removed her fingers and licked them with a savage smile, looking down at Stacy. "I'm feeling worse than ever," she declared with a final flick of her tongue. "Make me better."

"You're the doctor," Stacy replied, getting up off the table and moving her hands to Lisa's shoulders. They kissed, then Stacy broke away. "Dr. Cuddy…tell me what I should do," she whispered.

Seeing where this was going, Lisa backed herself up towards the table, then placed her hand on top of Stacy's head and slowly guided it down. "I think the best course of treatment should be…oh, gaahh…yeah, that." She trailed off as Stacy took off her panties for her and began licking at her folds. Without warning, Stacy's tongue entered her. As it drew back for another advance, Stacy's teeth raked Lisa's clit, bringing forth a low moan. Stacy moved her mouth up slightly to focus solely on Lisa's clit as her fingers took over, thrusting in and out of Lisa. It didn't take long for a dizzying orgasm to release itself as Lisa yelled, "Oh, _fuck_, Stacy," over and over again.

Stacy gently guided Lisa onto the table, then lay down next to her. They held each other for a few moments, savoring this experience. Suddenly, Lisa whisper, "Stacy." She sounded sort of panicked, but a lazy glance towards the door didn't reveal any intruders.  
"What, baby?" Stacy replied, her breath ghosting Lisa's ear. "Don't worry, nobody's watching us. God, you can be paranoid sometimes."  
"Don't be too sure about that. Why is House's webcam facing towards us? And why is the light blinking?"

"…oh, shit."


End file.
